The present invention relates to a system and method for tracking.
In modern wireless communication, power efficiency is an important design consideration. To achieve higher power efficiency, directional or focused RF beams, (instead of omni-directional beams), are increasingly being employed. However, transmission by directional beam forming either requires a fixed spatial relationship or real-time information on the relative position of the two communicating devices.
One method to detect relative position is to send an acknowledgement signal from a receiver to a transmitter either at the same frequency or at a second frequency. This acknowledgement signal may sometimes include position information. However, this method requires that the receiver to be active and generate the acknowledgement signal using a battery or a super capacitor that stores previously received power. Moreover, to build such a system, peripheral blocks like VCOs, power meters and control circuitries may be required at the receiver and transmitter. It should be noted that all of these blocks are active and will consume power. Also complexity and synchronization of the receiver and transmitter may be problematic.